


Even if I'm a Pacifist

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chara/Anti Jack, Undertale thing, and mark, and maybe someone dies, at all, idk what to put here, judgement stuff, reader discretion is not advised, so uh, sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a beautiful day outside, y'know? There's singing birds, blooming flowers... Heh, why do I get the feeling you've heard this before?"<br/>~~~~~<br/>"Mark..." The figure straightened, hand that held the handle of his knife tightening around said objecting as his laughter died down.</p><p>"Wrong timeline."<br/>~~~~~<br/>Throwing the ice to the wall, Anti didn't even flinch when it exploded into thousands of shards. He stalked over to Mark, tossing his knife aside. Placing one hand against the wall next to Mark's head, Anti stared hungrily into his enemy's eyes.<br/>~~~~~<br/>So. This is an Undertale, Septiplier(ish) thing. Like in the genocide route when you fight Sans. Mark is like Sans and Jack/Anti is Chara. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if I'm a Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the first paragraph is not the actual text from the game, before anyone yells at me for that.

"It's a beautiful day outside, y'know? There's singing birds, blooming flowers... Heh, why do I get the feeling you've heard this before?"

Mark turned from the end of the judgement hall, brown eyes shut and head bowed. He didn't want to this again, he didn't want to fight, but at the same time, he needed to make whatever monster was standing next to that shimmering golden star, pay.

Lifting his head and tossing it slightly to get the red hair out of his face, Mark's eyes opened. He saw the human, or whatever pretended to be human. He saw the green hair, tilted head, maniacal smile.

"Something tells me you're really into having a bad time. Jack... Just stop and you won't have to go through this again."

Laughter. That's all Mark heard. It echoed through the hall; strange, crazed laughter, emanating from a single being. Or was he a single being?...

"Mark..." The figure straightened, hand that held the handle of his knife tightening around said object as his laughter died down.

"Wrong timeline."

And then he lunged, knife raised and eyes flashing dangerously. A smile stretched across his face, sunlight pouring in from outside and showing the glinting red in his blue eyes. He wasn't himself, was he? Or had he just... truly _become_ himself?

His right eye flashing with a red flame, Mark rolled to the side to avoid the attack. He stood again, brushing off his jeans before launching a barrage of hail shards and large chunks of ice.

"Alright, fine. _Anti_ , then, I would really like it if you could stop your genocide." Mark sighed as he saw the knife slice through his attack like a hot knife through butter. Of course.

The red glint in Jack - Anti's, eyes was gone as he turned around to face Mark again. Instead, there were traces of black and gray in the blueness of Anti's irises. It was just another reminder about who Mark was really fighting.

"Afraid I can't do that." Anti smirked as he threw himself at Mark again, the edge of his knife glowing black before releasing a sonic-boom-like blast of energy. Mark spun to avoid it, sending a shower of sharp ice pieces towards his adversary. While Anti was preoccupied with destroying those, a spear of sorts made of ice appeared in Mark's hands. He sent it flying at Anti, hitting the green haired... creature, square in the chest.

A black heart, Anti's (or Jack's?) soul, flew out of his chest, breaking in two and shattering as the Irishman collapsed to the ground and disappeared. Sighing, Mark ran a hand through his red hair and walked over to a pillar, leaning against it as he watched and waited. Waited for Anti to come back.

As day turned into night, Mark found himself yawning more and more often. No, he couldn't sleep. He had to wait, he had to catch and destroy Anti and _he couldn't sleep or he would literally die_.

Suddenly, the star that marked the "save point" for Anti glowed bright. Whispers echoed through the hall, voices that sounded out an argument.

_"Don't... Stop making me do this! I can't fight him!"_

_"This was your choice... And I'm afraid you can't go back now."_

_"No! I... I will go back! I can stop this! I can... You won't win!"_

_"Good luck with that... I only need time. Now, stop FUCKING resisting!"_

And then, through the glare of the "save point", a shaking, crouched figure appeared, hands over his face. Said figure shook his head slightly and stood, dropping his hands to his sides and shooting a grin over at Mark.

"Tired already? Oh Markie, we haven't even started!" Anti purred, one of his irises completely black, the other streaked with red. The Irish fucker slowly made his way over the Mark, who was trying desperately to keep his mind focused.

_Don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep don't-_

"I-" Anti got out one word before his speech was suddenly cut off. His mouth moved, his hand clawed at his throat, but no sound came out. Mark, incredibly tired, just raised a hand and sent a spear of ice directly into Anti's heart.

Or, he tried to.

Smirking, stopping his convulsions, Anti just caught the ice in his free hand.

"Pitiful naivety... Did you think it would be that easy? I want this to last a long time."

Throwing the ice to the wall, Anti didn't even flinch when it exploded into thousands of shards. He stalked over to Mark, tossing his knife aside. Placing one hand against the wall next to Mark's head, Anti stared hungrily into his enemy's eyes.

"You, uh, I'd appreciate if you stepped back." Mark was incredibly uncomfortable with having Ja- Anti this close to him, or his face. A smirk played on Anti's features, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

"But Marrrrrrk, you didn't have that reaction when Jack did this!" Moving his other hand to the wall on the other side of Mark's head, Anti only moved his face closer. Their noses were about an inch away from touching.

"Well, yeah, but that's Jack, not you." Mark was about to forcibly remove Anti from his location when the latter let out a gasp, his head dropping down. If Anti was sending Jack back into this-

"Mark!" A strangled cry made its way out of the green-haired man before him, his head snapping back up to reveal wide blue eyes. Mark lunged forward, capturing the man in a tight hug, which was quickly returned.

How cliche was it for the bad guy to become the good guy in the perfect moment? Mark wondered as he buried his face into Jack's shoulder. And what were the odds of Jack turning back into Anti right now... and... s t a b b i n g...

him...

A smile stretched across the green-haired man's face as he pulled the bloody knife out of Mark's back. The wounded man slowly looked up at Jack's face, seeing the smile, seeing the black eyes.

Of course.

Mark could only let out a chuckle. Well, humanity was fucked... Or was it? His eyebrows furrowing together, Mark concentrated on the knife injury in his back. He felt the wound closing - not completely healing, only closing - and smiled over at Anti.

"Good one. I was almost convinced you'd been subdued." Raising a hand, Mark encased Anti in a cage of strong ice, lifting him into the air. A blizzard-like attack swept through there top of the hall, passing directly through the cage, at Anti. The snow and wind blocked Mark's view as he focused on keeping the cage in the air.

"You really like the cold, don't you?" A voice behind him made Mark jump, spinning around to see Anti leaning against a column. While Mark would love to ponder _how the fuck he got there_ , the more pressing matter was to just kill, to stop this beast. The cage of ice dropped down and crashed on the floor in a shower of sparkling shards of ice. Beautiful, really.

"Fucking die already, why don't you?" Mark hissed, clenching his hand in a fist and sending Anti floating in the air, spears of ice shooting at him from all sides. Just... keep him... still...

Anti twisted around, raising his knife and flinging it down. Mark caught it and held it behind his back. Now that he had Anti's weapon, this should be easy! Wait. Where did Anti disappear to?...

"Hope you like it in hell." A growl in Mark's ear accompanied the pain that blossomed across his neck as Anti delivered the final blow.

His body collapsed to the floor. Jack looked down at it with wide eyes, his trembling hands dropping the knife. It clattered the the floor next to Mark. A shriek ripped from Jack as he fell to his knees, looking at the body of his former best friend.

 _"Your best friend."_ A tiny whisper, a metaphorical stab in Jack's heart as he gazed down at Mark.

This man had been his best friend... Hell, they were practically dating. But they weren't, and now Jack regretted that.

This man had been through so many resets. Hell, how many copies of him were there spread through time? Probably hundreds, and now Jack regretted that.

This man had seen him betray him. Hell, he didn't even address it at first. But he went on to kill everyone, and now Jack _really_ regretted that.

"I'm sorry Mark... I'm sorry!"

He knew it wouldn't take much. But he couldn't do that - no, it would leave Anti (or whatever he was, outside of Jack) free to roam and murder. He had to stop the demon-creature-thing, but how could he go on, knowing he instigated this all? Bowing his head, silent tears ran down Jack's face, his mind focused on one thing.

Even if he was a pacifist, he would get his revenge. And it was not going to be pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! One-shot complete. I love Undertale soooo yeah! I hope you enjoyed :) See you next time maybe!


End file.
